Eneas & Elissa: A Post-Apocalyptic Love Story
by UcrPenguin
Summary: The following is written in play format and features the story of Aeneas and Dido as if told from a future world.
1. Prologue

SETTING: The stage is preset for the next scene with the addition of a pomegranate tree that is known as the Tree of New Carthage. There is thick fog rolling across the stage.

AT RISE: HOPE, LOVE, and TRAGEDY enter. They are the embodiments of these ideas. They wear identical dark hooded cloaks. They enter chanting their names: "Spes, Amor, et Tragoedia." They repeat this chant three times. There is a long pause before beginning their lines, in which they slowly remove their cloaks. TRAGEDY wears a dark dress, HOPE a white one, and LOVE a red. The first line all three characters chant in unison, but the following lines alternative between them. Offstage actors repeat the last word of each line in order to create an echo.

HOPE, LOVE, and TRAGEDY

Pray Muse tell us a tale!

In our realm lacking law and state

This apocalyptic world thick with cloud a veil

Speak! The tale

LOVE

Of Love

TRAGEDY

Of War.

HOPE

Of Fate.

HOPE, LOVE, and TRAGEDY

(Slight pause)

An ancient epic repeats

In 80 years pass today's date

A story of passion and feats

A man driven by treacherous Fate

(Slight pause)

Wanders from his home

Searching for his woes abate

Destined to find again new Rome

But now Earth is old and late

(Slight pause)

Aeneas and Dido meet once more

Their love story spun by Fate

A second chance for lovers reborn

But! No promise for future time awaits

(Slight pause)

The Roman Poet, Virgil, once wrote it right

Published for readers in B.C 10 and 8

Aeneas loved Dido, but took to flight

Love would have to wait.

(Slight pause)

New Rome. New City. New World

He must find by divine instruction and fate

Leaving poor Dido to death gladly hurled

This retelling of reborn lovers cannot wait.

(Slight pause)

Their story-once told-is now retold

A third world war has ended in fail

Death. Desire. Demise. Watch the story unfold

A Post-Apocalyptic Love Tale

A retelling of ancient love- you now behold.

(BLACKOUT)

(END OF SCENE)


	2. Act I ScI: The Fates

Scene 2

SETTING: Outskirts of New Carthage. There is a mountain of garbage bags on stage which are full of fabric, and garbage. There is a small fire pit in front of these bags that has a rat carcass. It is night and the sky is green-purple. There are no sounds other than the occasional gusts of wind. Above the mountain of bags is a sign. The sign says: "New Carthage ...10 miles." The sign also has graffiti markings on it; these include: "Dido snorts SYREN," the word Carthage with an X through it, "Canneys keep out!", "PUNIC"(in gang stylized writing), and "Elissa sucks" a drawn outline of a rooster.

AT RISE: MOIRA and PARCA sit amongst the garbage bags. AISA is searching for something in all the bags. These sisters are scavengers and wear a sundry of colors, materials, and clothing. Their clothes are messy and poorly made that a series of strings connect their outfits together. Their hair is full of knick knacks: knitting needles, spools of thread, pin cushions. At a closer look, their skin appears pale except around their eyes, nostrils, mouth, ears, and hands: they are dark green due to their SYREN habit. AISA is making a complete mess in her search, and MOIRA and PARCA snicker and laugh at her.

AISA (Searching)

Where is it?!

MOIRA and PARCA(Laughing)

Where's what?

AISA

It. You know... It.

(MOIRA and PARCA tug on

the pieces of threads

that connect to AISA.)

AISA

What?!

MOIRA

Sit down sister, before you pull us apart.

PARCA

(To MOIRA)

You know that's not possible.

(To AISA)

Sister, what _are_ you looking for?

AISA

There is a string here that needs some cutting. I feel it.

MOIRA

I didn't feel it. Did you Parca?

PARCA

Odd, I did not.

AISA

Try again!

(MOIRA and PARCA close their eyes.)

AISA (Waiting)

Well...?

MOIRA

Nothing.

PARCA

Nothing.

AISA

Ah! I'll show you. Let me find it.

PARCA

(Picking at the rat

carcass.)

I am so tired of rat. I want _real_ meat. I feel like we haven't eaten in weeks.

(Counts on her fingers)

Yeah. Because we ain't eaten no meat in weeks. What I wouldn't give for some nice juicy tender, oh, or maybe a plump-

MOIRA

_Oh_, there it is. A thread indeed needs cutting sister.

(She jumps up and helps AISA.)

PARCA

I must be getting too old for this.

MOIRA

Just help us look.

(PARCA lazily looks)

AISA

I found it!

(AISA holds a ball of yarn that looks identical to other ones she tossed around.)

PARCA

Are you sure that's it? I mean, it looks exactly the sam-

AISA

(Shushes PARCA)

Sssh! Where are _my_ scissors, sisters?!

MOIRA

Your scissors? _Your scissors_? Who said they were yours? I bought those scissors fair and square. Bartered The Ferryman a nice scarf for them.

PARCA

A Scarf? What "Ferryman?" What _are_ you talking about Moira? Have you been sniffing again?

(PARCA searches MOIRA.)

MOIRA

No. Well. Only a little.

(MOIRA produces a red cloth and a bottle.)

I don't see the harm. Our brains are already gone.

(Knocks on her head.)

Yup. Nothing in there.

PARCA

Our brains are not gone, Moira. Or we would be dead

(Grabs the red cloth and bottle.)

Look, you need to stop inhaling SYREN. It's no good. Chemicals used in chemical warfare should not be used recreationally! Come on! You know better!

MOIRA (whining)

But!

(Points to the sign.)

The Queen does it…

PARCA

Moira, do you really believe that the Queen could rule New Carthage and be addicted to SYREN at the same time?

(MOIRA shrugs.)

Look at us!

(PARCA shows MOIRA their green hands and points to their faces where the green side effects of SYREN are.)

This is what happens when you are bombed chemicals such as SYREN. SYREN doesn't kill you. It just makes you paranoid and see things, and it is highly addictive. So, again, I ask you, Moira how could the Queen rule New Carthage high

PARCA (Cont.)

on SYREN? Hmmm? Or how about this, does the Queen look like us?

MOIRA

No. I guess not, but-

PARCA

But nothing, sister. I am going to keep these for a while or at least until you aren't making things up.

MOIRA (whining)

But, I am not making things up! I really got these scissors from the Ferryman for knitting him a scarf. A pink scarf. I swear! Look, next time we go into town, I will show yo-.

AISA (yelling)

SCISSORS!

MOIRA

All right, All right. You don't got to yell! I'll get them.

(MOIRA searches for the scissors. AISA sways stroking and whispering to the yarn. PARCA checks to see that her sisters aren't looking and puts some SYREN on the red cloth and begins sniffing it. She takes deep breaths and starts laughing.)

AISA

What are you laughing about?

(PARCA stops laughing and has a "fitful" vision.)

PARCA

I just had a vision!

AISA (apathetic)

Uh-huh. That's nice.

PARCA

No, sister. Truly, I had a vision. Someone is coming...and...soon...

(Takes a huff of SYREN)

Or...soonish. A man. A handsome man. A _fine_ man. MMMMmmm.

(Pause)

He will find a journey. He will find...love. He will bring pain. He will bring de-...No...He is Death!

AISA and MOIRA

(They quickly turn around with smiles.)

Death?!

PARCA(frightened)

Death to the shores. Death to a "New City." Death to Beginnings. Death to Love. Death to Hope-

MOIRA

Found them!

(PARCA snaps out of her trance. MOIRA reveals a fine box. AISA reveals a key and unlocks the box. The sisters open it and remove a piece of red silk. AISA takes out a pair untarnished gold handled scissors. They look in awe.)

AISA

Well, sisters, let us assume the positions.

(PARCA grabs a measuring tape from her waist to measure the yarn. MOIRA searches for thimbles that she wears to hold the yarn. AISA touches the scissor to test their sharpness. She pricks her finger; unalarmed she puts it her finger in her mouth and smiles.)

Are we ready?

MOIRA

(Kneels to the floor holding the piece of yarn.)

Why do _you_ always get to cut it?

AISA

BECAUSE! Because…it has always been my job. And it always will be.

PARCA

Would you two shut-up, I want to eat already. Let's just move it along.

AISA

Okay, Now!

(PARCA and AISA begin to encircle MOIRA. As their chanting quickens so does their movement. As the chanting continues the weather reflects the chaotic ritual: thunder, lightning, violent wind, fog, and a red sky.)

PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA

Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut. Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut. Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut. Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut.

Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut. Hold. And. Measure. And. Cut.

(The offstage actors continue the chant "Hold. And. Cut. And. Measure" in whispers, while PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA begin a new chant.)

Come to us. Come to death. Come to us. Come to death.

(TRAVELER enters. She wears dirty clothing. She has a Walkman on her hip and headphones on. She does not hear or see the sisters, because of the mountain of garbage.)

PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA

Come to us. Come to death. Come to us. Come to death. Come to us. Come to death. Come to us. Come to death.

(The chanting stops. The weather calms down. The Traveler stops for a moment to stretch and drinks from her canteen. PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA inhale deeply in unison and resume chanting quicker than before.)

PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA

Hold. Measure. Cut. Hold. Measure .Cut. Hold. Measure. Cut. Hold. Measure. Cut. Hold. Measure. Cut.

(AISA moves the scissors closer to the yarn.)

. . . . . .

PARCA

Now!

(As PARCA yells "Now!" AISA cuts the yarn and simultaneously the TRAVELER collapses. Her water spills everywhere. She seizes on the ground and then is still. PARCA, MOIRA, and AISA hear her and look over. They run to her.)

AISA

Looks like we won't be having stinkin' rat tonight, Parca!

(They smile and drag the TRAVELER back to their fire pit.)

(The lights slowly dim to the sound of their laughter.)

(Blackout)

(End of Scene)


End file.
